Love Knows No Bounds
by Straya
Summary: Inspired by Kailan Asuka's parody pairing fic, Chance Encounter, and LJ brainstorming by a bunch of loony Suiko fans. Chris gets all the guys...but will Lilly find love?


_Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright Konami. This fic is a SATIRE piece, and is based on the B.S.F. (Bad Suiko Fics) movement started by Kailan (Asuka) in a series of Live Journal posts. Come on, laugh with me, now!_

**"Love Knows No Bounds"**

Life could be so brutally unfair at times, the young brunette thought bitterly as she stomped away from Budehuc castle's main entrance. When would life deal her a fair shot at anything? Everyone in that miserable makeshift fort was obsessed beyond obsession with that white haired harlot, that sword swinging beauty, that violet eyed vision, Chris Lightfellow! Would no one pause to notice that she was just as gorgeous as that attention hoarding woman? Surely someone would realize that her long, silky strands of brown hair with their subtle hints of sunset red were far preferrable to Chris' silvery tresses? And if violet eyes were all the rage, why hadn't anyone noticed that hers were even far more stunning than Lady Lightfellow's? The young woman stomped one booted foot against the hard packed earth before plopping down dejectedly on the steps near the back storage area of the castle. Adjusting her fine headpiece with its firery red feather and silver trim, the young lady knew that even her choice of clothing was far superior to any suit of rusted out armor. So petite was she, yet with fine, shapely curves and an undeniable air of nobility. Did no one notice? 

No, of course not. Lilly Pendragon rested her chin in her leather gloved hands, pouting to herself. She had thought that perhaps Chris had forgotten about that incident at the ball those years back, but apparently the Silver Maiden was far too busy with her ever important duties to care that her dear friend was pining away. If the knight had truly cared about her friend, she might have at least worked harder to force all those amorous men away! Surely she did not need Nash, Borus and Percival, not to mention every shopkeeper and soldier on the grounds lusting after her all at once. Oh, the scandal of it all! 

Lilly had hardly been on the steps for more than a few minutes, wallowing in her own angst filled misery, when she was joined by another of Budehuc's familiar residents. As he sat down nearby, eying her with some curiousity, the proud Tinto woman lifted her chin a bit. Despite her troubles, no man should see a woman of her lineage sulking in such a manner, she decided. Although if he dared to give any indication that he had recently been hanging around Chris Lightfellow, there would be a swift slap in the face with his name on it! 

After a few moments of shared silence, the fellow opened his mouth to speak, but Lilly quickly held up one hand, waving him off a bit. 

"No, no. I don't wish to hear it, especially if you have been in the company of a certain lady knight, recently. I am so terribly weary of hearing about how great and lovely the mighty Chris Lightfellow is when hardly a soul on these desolate grounds pays the slightest attention to anyone else, particularly me. Honestly, no one has ANY of idea of how awful it is to be so lovely and yet, so unnoticed." 

He shut his mouth immediately, and merely nodded. Obviously, now was the time to listen and not to offer utterances of sympathy for the poor female. Rather, he edged a bit closer and waited to see if the poor soul would elaborate. Many thought him a good listener, so perhaps he should put his talent to good use. 

The lady at his side sat quietly for a few beats before noting that her companion was apparently waiting for her to continue. Well, she thought, at least SOMEONE is willing to listen to me. 

"I'm glad to see that you are at least willing to hear me out. I swear to you on my family's wealth, hardly anyone about these grounds notices any of the available bachelorettes aside from Chris, anymore. Do you know how difficult such a thing is to bear? I have never doubted my own fair countenance, and yet the men all flock to her side! Am I not as beautiful as she is?" Lilly continued, placing one hand dramatically over her heart. 

He nodded yet again, feeling rather sorry for her. Something of a frown crossed his sharp features, head slightly titled as he waited for her to go on. Obviously, she had much on her mind. 

Lilly took the opportunity to press onward, deciding she may as well bear all her troubles to the kind soul beside her. She had been rather surprised that he, of all folks, had decided to hear her out, but one could not be choosey...not with Chris stealing away everyone else. Besides, he had such soulful sapphire eyes, and no one ever doubted his abilities on the field of battle; he was considered one of the castle's finest fighters. 

"And of course, my troubles are only multipled by the fact that my own servants do not seem to revere me as they should! Reed and Samus, how could they? For you know, I had only recently taken notice of their so-called witty comments about my attitude, but I AM nobility, after all! And such cowards, to boot. All they talk about is going back to meet up with a Tinto caravan for more supplies, or more weapons...more this and more that. Have they no idea how hard a life on the road is for a woman? Everyone knows that I AM the finest swordswoman here, but someone so fair should not be exposed to such a hard life all the time. They really are so very horrible to me, and it's no exaggeration. Don't they know how deeply their harsh words can cut?" 

The young woman sniffed a bit, and to her horror, a tear slipped down the side of her face. Embarrased, she turned aside, but her understanding companion reached over, nonetheless, and gently brushed the tear from her face. Lilly glanced back in surprise to see his stately brow furrowed in definite worry, his blue eyes meeting her own. Despite herself, the noble woman blushed a bit, half embarassed that someone might see them, and half fearing that her jealousy of Chris and need for companionship had brought her so close to someone she had really only known for a few short weeks. But no... At least he was there for her, listening to her troubles with sincere concern. And he, as a warrior, could not possibly pity her. They had fought side by side, time and again, and her blade and his strength had bested many a foe! Lilly finally managed a smile. Perhaps she was desperate for the attention, but she really could not resist. Carefully, she brushed one hand lightly over his deep brown hair. 

He almost seeme to flinch at first, but her smile was reassuring. He had never really thought of her as the companionable type before, but perhaps he had been wrong. After all, he had spent all his life hanging around the same crowd, and being with someone different was...interesting. One corner of his mouth quirked in a bit of a half smile. 

"I know this is a bit sudden, but you really have been so understanding and such an attentive listener, far better than my nay-saying servants," Lilly finally said. "But would you care to join me for lunch at Mamie's cafe?" 

As she stood up, the fellow at her side nodded amiably and rose to his feet as well, adding a vocal affirmative to her invitation. 

"KUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!!" 

_AN: Oh, the humanity. The angst. The divine romance! OTP, I tell you! OTP!!_


End file.
